Central Titans:Origins
Welcome to Central Titans: Origins. My first rp on an actual page. Just to be clear all characters are controlled by their respective owners. If you would please start with around a paragraph of where tthey were the day of Halloween. We all can control Relina. But if someoe has her do something then don't change that. The actual full plot overview is on the Central Titans page. Please read it to know where you are. Remember these events should be before the party. Intros Maverick Civil looked down at the city below. The sign said Everet. It was a good size. No Metropolis but bigger then where he was from. He swallowed a small amout of fear. He walked down and into the city passing people and cars. Some stared at the sword strapped to his back. He sighed. This was not what he wanted. He bought a hot dog from a vendor and sat down on a bench. It was sunny, the air was pure, and the smell of trees blew with the slow breeze. He wished he could stay here. If only he wasn't being followed or had the ability to fight back. Leap LeAnn had escaped the costume store, a bag held in her hand. What resided in the bag was a simple witch costume. She abruptly smacked the doors open to her home, slipping them on. After getting dressed, she had to do something to keep her occupied before the party could start. She dug through the cookie jar in the kitchen and talked on the phone with a friend the whole time. Lady Arrow It was only a week before the big Halloween party. Everyone at Everet High was invited since the host's house was a mansion. Skylar had yet to find a good costume and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She exited the costume store right as it closed and she sighed frustrated. What should she do now? The party was next week, on Halloween to be exact, and she still didn't have a good enough costume to impress all popular students at her school. This was her chance to stand out and be someone important. Not some lousy nobody on the school newspaper staff but she did enjoy writing the articles. As she was walking home, she heard a loud crash nearby. Car alarms went off and smoke began to rise from a clearing in the forest by her house. Being the curious person she was, she quickly made her way over to the crash site. When she did, she found a large crater with a strange glow coming from it. After digging in the area, she found something incredible inside. It was very high tech armor with some bows and its quiver. An archer? It would be perfect for the party! After struggling with the costume for five good minutes, Skylar finally got the armor, bow, and quiver from its spot. She smiled and headed home, feeling good about he find. Now if this didn't impress the popular students at EHS, nothing ever would. Fritz Fritz is in his space ship and is being chased by some enemies of the Ferge. He curses under his breath as a part of his ship breaks off, causing him to crash into Earth. He then went off to search for the missing part and did so. When he got back to his broken up ship, he fixed his ship using his technology manipulation powers and smiled reassuringly to himself that he is able to get home. When he go in the ship, he noticed that his armor was missing. He started panicking and searched every part of his ship just to look for his armor. He curses as he found out that it was no where to be found near him. Fritz then wonders where the heck his armor could be since it shouldn't have gone anywhere. It should have stayed in the ship all this time. Shift Ranxter stared out the viewscreen to see the piece of the ship break off. "Follow it!" He could hear his misstress yelling at him. He nodded steerig the ship down. The Ferge in the spaceship had beaten them to it so they cloaked in order to not be seen. "Once the sun sets on this region we will send out my armies of mindless drones to capture it. The Power suit belongs to me. I created it. That fool got my job just because I wished to start expirementing on the Terrans." Ranxter nodded knowing not to talk back. He shifted into his main human form. "Shall I take the scanner now and try to find it?" She nodded. Ranxter despised her but said nothing he walked out of the ship and down the street in search of the power suit and bow. The Party By Spectria and Dino Pup. (Just write their own findings maybe let them talk whatever. Once I'm ready I'll send in Ranxter then the armies.) Category:Role Play Category:Central Titans